Close Yet Far
by Zonbi Kansen
Summary: Okay, Hilary goes to visit Tala while he was in the hospital. Of course this takes place during the BEGA Tournament. What secrets will Hilary reveal? No flames! Please Read and Review!


HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT THAT I THOUGHT OF WHILE WATCHING THE BEYBLADE EPISODES THAT I HAVE RECORDED. THIS JUST CAME TO ME. SO I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT! 

PLEASE NO FLAMES! READ AND REVIEW!

WARNINGS: IT MAY BE A LITTLE SAD, DEPENDS ON HOW YOU LOOK AT IT. BUT IT IS A LITTLE BIT OF ROMANCE.  
PAIRING: TALA/HILARY.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! I OWN THE PLOT! I DON'T OWN CKY'S SONG 'CLOSE YET FAR' OR LACUNA COIL'S SONG 'HALFLIFE.' SO NO SUEING! HAVE A NICE DAY!

ENJOY!

**CLOSE YET FAR**

Nothing was going right. Hilary walked into the hospital. She walked up to the desk. "Which room is Tala Ivanov in?" Hilary asked. "Um, room 321 on the second floor." The middle aged woman replied. "Thank you." Hilary said. The woman just nodded in response.  
Hilary walked to an elevator. She carefully pushed the button pointing up. In a matter of seconds the silver doors of the elevator opened. Hilary slowly walked in. She pressed the number two button on the panel.

_/So fragile this feeling to be broken in two.  
It's really weird to say that here in the future,  
we're not living all our life.  
It's just what I know.  
We're incomplete despite of a new millenium./_

A few seconds later, Hilary stepped out of the elevator. She walked quietly down the hall. She searched for room 321, until she finally found it. Before entering, Hilary straightened her blood red long-sleeved shirt. She looked down at her black jeans,  
and black boots. She smoothed down her straight caramel brown hair. She placed her hand on the door handle. 'Wait, what if this isn't right? I mean I barely know him. How can I care for him so much? It doesn't make any sense. No one has visited him in a while.  
The guys are so busy with the Bega tournament. Oh well, here I go.' Hilary thought.

_/I don't want to be just a cure for a need.  
Here into my prison I'm searching the key.  
My horizon so hard to be outlined.  
Riding all my time I'm still draining my day away./_

Hilary opened the door and walked into the white and silvery blue room. She passed a little bathroom. She only had to walk a few more steps until shewas beside Tala's bed. She looked at him. She pulled up a chair and sat in it. She found Tala's hand by his side and took hold of it. " Tala, I can't believe this. Look at you.  
You fought so well, but it wasn't enough. Stupid Garland! I have a half a mind to go down there and tell him exactly what I think of him and then some!" The brunette said, tears welling up in her ruby eyes.

_/You are an unnatural saviour.  
Self-abuser hurt your own.  
All the answers sweet seduction.  
Chaos keeper out of control./_

Tala lay there, no longer hooked up to machines that helped him breath. They had removed the bandages from his face. Yet, he was still in a coma. The doctors weren't sure if he would come out of it.  
Even in this state, Hilary thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. "You were brave enough to stand up to Boris and his organization.  
I thought it was amazing. You never wavered from that decision. You didn't have to do this, but you thought of the other bladers.  
From the way Tyson and the others talked it was as if you had no heart, but after all you have done. It's clear that you do have a heart. You are a wonderful person. If only I could tell you that and more when you're awake. I know that, that is impossible"  
Hilary said, by now the tears were falling freely from her eyes.

**(OKay here is the Cky song.)**

_/Who said that I wasn't right?  
I've lived for years without a life. Don't have a soul on my side.  
Still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried. Don't take me under your wing.  
I don't need a hand, don't need anything. I've got a roof over my head, as if I'd rather be alone with me instead./_

"God, Tala! I know that you could never love me, but can't you just wake up. I can live with the fact that you won't ever be able to love me. But this, I can't live with it. I need to know that you will blade more and live a life. So please just wake up! Please"  
Hilary said, gripping Tala's hand. Hilary laid her head down next to his hand. As she laid there, she thought back to the day when they were at BBA headquarters when she first seen him on t.v.

_/Close yet far. Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are.  
And I'll tip my hat to those who can't believe it's me.  
Though I never, never, ever wanted this to be./_

**Flashback**

Tyson and Daichi had just made it to the headquarters. "He better watch out! Or else his blade will end up on the moon"  
Tyson shouted. "He's kinda cute!" Hilary said with a small smile. "Aww, does Hilary have a crush on Tala?" Tyson mocked. "No!  
Shut up anyway! Arrgh! I was just saying that he was cute!" Hilary said frustrated. Tyson smirked. "Sure, and pigs can fly"  
Tyson said. "You'll be flieing out that window if you don't leave me alone!" Hilary shouted. Tyson immediately shut up.

**&End Flashback&**

Thinking back on it, Hilary gave a small giggle. "That was pretty funny, when I threatened to throw Tyson out a window. Then I remember, when Kenny had to battle you, I was cheering for Kenny, but at the same time I was cheering for you in my mind. I didn't and still don't think that it was bad of me to do that." Hilary said.

_/I can hear the sounds of the city, sunrise and set are the same to me.  
A hesitating pulse is good company. My reflection offers no apology.  
But who said that I wasn't right? I've lived for years without a life.  
Don't have a soul on my side. Still ridiculed despite how hard taht I have tried./_

Hilary just sat there. "I know that I don't know much about you, but I still fell in love with you for some odd reason.  
Although I'm not really complaining. I just wish you were awake. The others will think that I'm stupid for coming here, but I don't care. It's something they will never understand." Hilary said starting to cry again.

**(Here is where it switches to Tala's point of view. Okay, keep in mind when Hilary laid her head down that is when this took place.)**

'What? Who is that talking?' Tala thought. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to where his hand was being held by some girl. 'Is that Hilary? Why would she be here? Does she care about me or something? That doesn't seem possible. I mean yeah, I'll admit I have a crush on her. I've had that crush since I first saw her at the beginning of the American block of the tournament.' Tala thought to himself. As Hilary's head slowly started to rise, Tala shut his eyes.  
She began talking. All the while he could tell from her voice that she had been crieing, and it sounded as though she was still crieing.  
Tala was listening to every word that she had to say, when he heard a simple, four lettered word. 'What! She loves me! This cannot be happening. Why would she love me? It doesn't add up.' Tala thought.

"Can't you just wake up? Please, if not for me then for your teammates. They need you and so do I. Even though we'll never be together,  
you'll still have them. That would make me happy, knowing that you are happy." Hilary said. When all she seen in Tala's face was peace. She got up.  
"It's pointless. I guess you're too far gone. I love you Tala. Even though I'll never hear you say those words to me." Hilary said, as she let go of Tala's hand.

_/Close yet far. Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are.  
And I'll tip my hat those who can't believe it's me.  
Though I never, never,never, ever wanted this to be./_

Hilary put the chair back and started walking for the door. "Am I that dear to you?" A voice said. Hilary stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around. There was Tala, eyes open, looking at her. Hilary ran over to the bed and dropping to her knees.  
"You're awake! The doctors weren't sure if you would ever wake up! I can't believe it!" Hilary said, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You didn't answer my question." Tala said. "You heard me talking." Hilary asked him. Tala nodded. Hilary froze. 'Oh crap! What am I gonna do? He must think that I am so retarded! Okay, keep it cool Hilary. You can do this. Just tell the truth.' Hilary thought.

"Yes. You're very dear to me as life itself. I know that sounds stupid, but its true. I've liked you for sometime. I've been really worried about you"  
Hilary said. Tala looked at her. "Look, I understand the fact that you don't have feelings for me. I can accept it, but for what its worth, I'm so glad and relieved that you're gonna be okay." Hilary said. "I never said that I didn't have feelings for you. You didn't really allow me to say that much. Before I could say anything you kinda jumped to conclusions." Tala said. Hilary blushed. Tala slightly smiled.  
"You look cute when you blush." Tala said. Hilary smiled. "So, do you have feelings for me?" Hilary asked.

_/Close yet far. Drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are.  
And I'll think of days when there was something to believe.  
And I never, never, never, ever wanted this to be./_

"Okay I admit that I have had a crush on you for a while now. Yeah I do." Tala said, motioning her to sit on the bed.  
"Are you sure?" Hilary asked. Tala nodded. Hilary sat on the hospital bed. It wasn't long until Tala pulled her down to lay next to him.  
She cuddled up next to him. "So, what are you gonna do after you get out?" Hilary asked, afraid of the answer. "Well, I was thinking of staying here for a while." Tala said. Hilary sat up and looked at him. Her face only inches away from his. "You mean it!" Hilary exclaimed.

Tala looked at her. "Yeah, that is if you don't mind." Tala replied. "Of course I don't! I would love that!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"I'm sure I'm gonna love it." Tala said. Hilary smiled at him. "I love you, Hil." Tala said. Hilary smiled an even brighter smile.  
"I love you too, Tala." Hilary said. With that the gap between them was closed. They couldn't do much of course because Tala was a little injured from the battle with Garland. But they did share a passionate kiss. Hilary laid back down next to Tala. This time her head in the crook of his neck.

Neither of them cared about a thing in the world, except of course for eachother. They just laid there in silence until they both fell asleep.

**HOW WAS IT? I HOPE THAT IT WAS GOOD YOU GUYS! THIS JUST CAME TO ME. I MEAN I JUST GOT A PICTURE OF TALA WHEN HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AND I CAME UP WITH THIS. SO I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT! I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS CRAPPY OR SUCKY! JUST PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**LATER DAYZ!**

**BLITZKRIEG ANGEL**


End file.
